


Enfant de Morrigan

by EnoriElfe



Series: Héritière de Morrigan [1]
Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Irish Language, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Background pour mon perso de scion
Series: Héritière de Morrigan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008903





	1. Chapter 1

Le campus de l’université lui faisait à peu près la même impression que chaque centimètre de Boston qu’elle avait pu visiter depuis son arrivée cinq semaines au par-avant, c’était à dire celui d’une fourmilière géante. Sur les classeurs qu’elle tenait dans les bras s’affichait une carte détaillée des bâtiments de l’Université dont la légende colorée lui donnait mal à la tête. D’ailleurs « détaillée » n’était pas le mot. Il y avait tellement d’informations sur cette carte qu’elle était presque illisible. De toute façon pour pouvoir l’utiliser, Maebh devait d’abord deviner où elle se trouvait dessus. Elle devait d’abord se rendre aux bureaux administratifs pour son rendez vous avec le directeur afin de finaliser son embauche, elle devait ensuite trouver où se trouvait son bureau dans le bâtiment du « Collège d’éducation et de développement humain » où se trouvaient les département de théologie et de sociologie. Après cela il fallait qu’elle devine où se trouvait la salle de repos réservée aux professeurs car elle avait reçu un e-mail la veille lui indiquant que certains de ses collègues avaient prévu de l’accueillir. 

Pour réussir tout cela il fallait qu’elle parvienne à traverser la foule compact des élèves qui se pressaient autour d’elle. Elle s’était reculée sur un carré de pelouse, hors des allées principales afin d’éviter le flux continu de circulation, réussissant au passage à ne toucher personne en attendant d’avoir décidé de la manière dont elle allait aborder le problème. Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps de passer cette étape. Elle était montée sur un banc pour observer la disposition des différents blocs lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule. Un homme était montée la rejoindre et la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant qui ne l’empêcha pas de sursauter. 

\- « As ucht Dé ! » s’exclama-t-elle  
\- « Mademoiselle Gallagher, je présume ? J’ai été prévenue de votre arrivée, j’espérais vous croiser ce matin. Je m’appelle Jevon Gordon, je suis professeur de Littérature Moderne.»

Maebh remonta machinalement le bord de son col roulé et tendit une main plus stable que son coeur n’aurait dû lui permettre après cette petite frayeur. Jevon Gordon la serra avec un petit rire. Un flash de calme et de bienveillance traversa la jeune femme comme une vague de chaleur qui partait de cette poignée de main et qui remontait le long de son bras pour atteindre son esprit et le stabiliser. Le ressenti qu’elle tirait de ce contact était assez encourageant. 

\- « Maebh Gallagher. J’imagine que personne n’a l’air aussi perdu en plein milieu de l’année ? »  
\- « Il y a un peu de cela, et j’ai eu l’occasion de voir votre photo en salle de repos. Le directeur nous a brièvement parlé de vous et de votre livre. Votre photographie apparaît en quatrième de couverture. »  
\- « Oh…. Bien sûr. »

Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle, les élèves les regardaient en souriant, certains pouffant légèrement derrière leurs mains en regardant les deux professeurs. L’irlandaise se rendit compte qu’ils offraient un spectacle un peu saugrenu, d’autant que le costume impeccablement repassé de Jevon Gordon criait presque son statut de professeur. Qu’elle soit prise pour une élève ou un enseignant, la scène avait quelque chose d’un peu grotesque. Elle prit le parti de sourire légèrement à leurs spectateurs et de leur adresser un signe de la main. Ces derniers lui répondirent avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé mais un air légèrement interrogateur.

\- « J’imagine que descendre serait une bonne idée. »  
\- « Qu’essayez vous de repérer ? »  
\- « Simplement où je me trouve… Je dois me rendre dans le bureau de Mr. Kolovos. »  
\- « Vous êtes... » il pointa son index sur un croisement au sud du campus. « Ici. Je n’ai pas de cours avant encore deux heures, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous accompagner. »  
\- « Je vous en serai très reconnaissante, merci. »

Gordon descendit du banc et tendit une main pour aider Maebh à en faire de même. Elle la saisit, retrouva le plancher des vaches et ils rejoignirent le fourmillement des élèves dans les allées. Le professeur de littérature n’en avait cependant pas fini avec elle apparemment. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, son cartable en cuir à la main et ses dreadlocks rebondissant légèrement derrière lui. 

\- « Votre accent est charmant. »  
\- « … Merci ? J’imagine que je vais devoir faire attention en cours si je veux que les élèves fassent attention à ma façon de parler. »  
\- « Oh, à moins que vous ne décidiez de leur parler Gaélique je doute que vous ayez beaucoup d’effort à faire. Cela vous attirera probablement une certaine curiosité de la part des étudiants. Il y a beaucoup de descendants des premiers émigrés Irlandais à Boston mais très peu qui aient jamais vu l’Irlande. »  
\- « C’est …. un autre univers. »  
\- « Vous n’avez pas trop de mal à vous faire à la vie dans une grande métropole Américaine ? »  
\- « …. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie de chez moi pour être honnête… J’ai passé les cinq dernières semaines à travailler mon plan de cours pour le semestre. »  
\- « Nous remédierons à cela, si vous voulez. »

Maebh hocha la tête avec douceur. Elle n’avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela, visiter Boston allait de toute façon s’imposer à un moment ou à un autre, elle ne pouvait pas limiter sa vie à Fenway Park et au Campus et elle n’en avait pas l’intention. L’idée d’aborder l’année sans préparation satisfaisante l’avait terrorisée pendant ces cinq dernières semaines, elle avait utilisé chaque heure où elle ne mangeait ou ne dormait pas à former le contenu du maximum de cours dont elle était humainement capable. Leur logeur et colocataire, Damian, avait été d’un grand secours. Le professeur d’Arts Dramatiques avait contacté des élèves de l’année précédente pour leur demander le contenu des cours des quatre années qui couvraient l’emploi du temps de Maebh. Elle avait gagné un temps précieux sur l’organisation de son programme. 

S’efforçant de mémoriser le chemin du bâtiment administratif et en traçant mentalement leur cheminement sur la carte infernale, Maebh ne remarquait pas le sourire amusé de son collègue. Lorsqu’elle releva les yeux vers lui elle se rendit compte qu’il lui avait probablement posé une question qu’elle n’avait pas entendue. 

\- « Excusez moi, vous disiez ? »  
\- « Je vous demandais si vous aviez l’intention de vous investir dans des activités d’associations ou de groupes d’étudiants. »  
\- « J’imagine que cela viendra forcément, mais dans un premier temps je vais essayer de m’ajuster au mieux à mon poste, à mes collègues, à mes cours et à mes élèves… Sans parler de la ville. »  
\- « Ahah oui j’imagine que je vous en demande beaucoup d’un coup, prenez votre temps bien sûr. Je ne vous pose pas la question innocemment, évidemment. J’ai monté un club de débat avec les élèves de littérature du campus, mais je dois vous admettre que peu d’élèves des autres cursus viennent se prêter à l’exercice et lorsque j’ai lu votre livre j’ai immédiatement pensé que vous seriez un moteur de discussion très intéressant si cela vous intéressait. Vos élèves pourraient être une addition très productive également »  
\- « Je comprends. Je vous ferai part de ma réponse lorsque je me sentirai plus à l’aise sur le campus. » dit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu’à un bâtiment de briques rouges s’étendant derrière une cour herbeuse. Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient des portes et s’engouffrèrent dans les couloirs. Après quelques virages, elle n’eut plus aucune idée du chemin qu’elle devrait reprendre pour quitter le building mais elle s’efforça de ne pas y penser. Elle arriverait à l’heure à son premier rendez vous et c’était déjà ça de gagné sur sa journée. Devant un bureau vitré le professeur Gordon l’abandonna en lui serrant à nouveau la main et en lui indiquant qu’il serait dans la salle de repos. Maebh réalisa trop tard qu’elle ne lui avait pas demandé où se trouvait cette salle. 

Le bureau du directeur était d’un cliché sans nom. Un bureau massif en acajou sur lequel était posé une plaque portant le nom de V. Edgeworth en lettres dorées sur un fond noir. Des piles de papiers un peu partout mais rangés presque à la règle. Quant à l’homme qu’était Mr Kolovos , il était tout ce qu’on attendait d’une série télévisée. Un sourire colgate, une attitude positive et accueillante, il jouait même avec son stylo à bille hors de prix. 

\- « Mademoiselle Gallagher ! » s’exclama-t-il comme si elle lui faisait une bonne surprise. « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin en personne, désolé d’avoir été absent lors de votre premier rendez vous avec le bureau d’administration. »  
\- « Un plaisir également. » 

Elle serra la main tendue par dessus le bureau brièvement. La sensation qui l’assaillit la mit extrêmement mal à l’aise. Sentir son regard insistant s’attarder sur elle finit de lui donner un semblant de nausée. Elle s’assit, croisa les jambes et posa ses classeurs en équilibre sur sa jambe pour en sortir les derniers papiers à signer en prétendant n’avoir rien remarqué. Machinalement elle frotta légèrement ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre pour s’assurer que son rouge à lèvre était toujours en place. La liasse de papier quitta ses mains pour reposer sur le bureau puis passa entre celles de Kolovos qui ne l’avait toujours pas quittée des yeux. L’Irlandaise respira profondément et redressa la tête pour le rencontrer son regard. Sans surprise le directeur choisit à ce moment là de se concentrer sur les papiers qui venaient de lui être tendus. Il les parcourut pendant de longues minutes, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, apposant sa signature ici et là. Finalement il lui tendit une partie des documents à conserver et lui adressa un nouveau sourire digne d’une publicité.

\- « Je crois que cela signe vos débuts officiels dans notre université. Bienvenue Mademoiselle Gallagher. Ou puis-je vous appeler Maeve ? »  
\- « Mademoiselle Gallagher. Je vous remercie Monsieur Kolovos, de me donner la chance d’enseigner dans votre université, j’ai conscience des challenges qui m’attendent et je vous promets que vous n’aurez jamais à vous plaindre de mon professionnalisme. »  
\- « Je suis certain que vous n’aurez aucun mal à vous intégrer à l’équipe, avez-vous besoin d’un guide pour vous faire visiter le Campus. »  
\- « C’est très aimable à vous de vous inquiéter, j’ai eu la chance de rencontrer le Professeur Gordon a pris sur son temps libre pour m’accompagner dans la découverte du campus et de la ville. »  
\- « Parfait ! »

Son ton avait quelque chose de surjoué, son enthousiasme semblait un peu amère. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte à Maebh. La jeune femme le salua poliment et sortit en évitant une main qui se serait probablement posée dans son dos autrement. Une fois hors du bureau elle relâcha un souffle qu’elle avait retenu depuis son entrée. Le plus vite qu’elle put sans se mettre à courir elle sortit du bâtiment pour respirer pleinement…

L’air de Boston n’était pas l’air des routes irlandaises, mais en cet instant c’était suffisant pour l’aider à se calmer. Elle regarda à nouveau la carte du campus et repéra le bâtiment du Collège d’Éducation et de Développement Humain. A priori tout ce qu’elle avait à faire était de tourner à droite sur la rue principale jusqu’à l’opposé du campus. 

Le voyage à travers la foule était assez intéressant. Les élèves se pressaient par petits groupe de trois à cinq personnes environ et naviguaient à un rythme rapide mais qui semblait répondre à une certaine logique. Afin d’éviter un maximum les contacts physiques accidentels Maebh décida de se positionner à une petite distance d’un groupe d’élève qui semblaient partir dans la direction qu’elle souhaitait atteindre, lorsque le groupe bifurqua sur la droite dans un bâtiment de pierres grises elle répéta l’opération avec un second groupe puis un troisième. Lorsqu’elle estima qu’elle avait suffisamment avancé elle interpella une jeune femme blonde habillée dans des couleurs pastelles qui discutait avec un jeune homme manifestement attiré par l’esthétique gothique. 

\- « Excusez moi, je cherche le C.E.D.H ? pourriez vous m’indiquer le chemin ? »  
\- « Vous y êtes presque ! C’est le bloc suivant. » lui indiqua la blonde en enlevant une sucette de sa bouche avec un sourire. « Vous cherchez quelqu’un en particulier ? »  
\- « Non, je dois installer mon bureau pour le semestre. Je remplace le professeur Hotchner. »  
\- « Oh !! vous êtes le professeur Gallagher !! Votre visage m’étais familier ! Votre nom est apparu sur notre emploi du temps il y a quelques semaines ! J’ai lu votre livre en prévision du début de semestre ! »  
\- « Emily, la même chose sans t’exciter dans tous les sens ? » lui dit son ami avec un sourire en coin.  
\- « Pardon ! Je m’appelle Emily Foster, je suis en troisième année en sociologie ! »  
\- « Enchantée Emily. » dit Maebh avec douceur.

Elle tendit la main vers sa future élève puis vers son ami, dont le nom lui échappa. Si l’impression qu’Emily Foster lui envoya par ce contact était celle d’une explosion de confettis multicolores, son ami lui communiqua une profonde sensation d'angoisse qui lui serra la gorge. La sensation lui fit porter la main à sa gorge pour faire passer ce sentiment. Elle manqua quelques secondes de conversation. Son regard se porta malgré elle sur le lourd collier de cuir qui ornait le cou de l’adolescent. Ce dernier eut l’air de le remarquer et regarda sur le côté, ses cheveux masquant son visage, mais le mouvement révéla une ombre sur la peau d'albâtre. 

Emily s’était penchée sur le plan posé sur les classeurs de sa professeur, ce qui l’alerta sur le besoin de se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle suivit le regard de la jeune fille sur les notes qu’elle avait prises sur le chemin qui menait à son bureau. 

\- « Oh ! C’est au premier étage ! Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez. »  
\- « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous en serai reconnaissante… Je suis un peu perdue. »  
\- « Ce n’est pas étonnant, même pour les gens du coin le Campus est un vrai labyrinthe ! Edward, tu viens aussi ? »  
\- « Je vais aller au refectoire, j’ai la dalle. On se voit en S.R.E ? »  
\- « Okay, à tout à l’heure ! « dit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la main, apparemment ignorante de son malaise. « Venez avec moi je vais vous montrer ! »

Maebh secoua légèrement la tête. Elle n’était pas venue enseigner à Boston pour s’impliquer dans la vie personnelle de ses élèves sans y avoir été invitée, elle suivit Emily dans le bâtiment d’Éducation et Développement Humain.

\- « S.R.E ? »  
\- « Sociologie des Races et des Ethnies. »  
\- « Oh. Oui, c’est le cours du professeur Damer. J’ai échangé avec lui par e-mail. »  
\- « J’imagine qu’il devait être enthousiaste de vous voir arriver, il a parlé de votre livre en cours lorsqu’il est sorti il y a deux ans. »  
\- « Il… a su donner un avis construit sur mes écrits en effet. » répondit prudemment Maebh sans s’avancer d’avantage.

Emily éclata de rire en la menant vers les escaliers. La froideur de cette fin de janvier s’engouffrait derrière les élèves dans les couloirs des buildings universitaires, faisant frissonner les plus frileux. La neige n’était pas loin, elle se sentait dans l’air. 

\- « Mr Damer a des avis sur tout mais il ne pense pas à mal. Les premières années sont souvent terrorisés à l’idée de lui rendre des devoirs car il est très critique mais il est beaucoup plus indulgent qu’il n’en a l’air. »  
\- « J’aurai le temps de m’en rendre compte également. » répondit-elle  
\- « Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, hein ? »

Maebh esquissa un sourire, un petit rire lui échappa à la question brutalement spontanée de son élève. Elle lui retourna un regard qu’elle espérait chaleureux.

\- « Moins que d’autres. Mais si vous vous inquiétez pour les cours, ne vous en faîtes pas, je n’ai aucun problème à parler pendant deux heures devant un amphithéâtre. »  
\- « Avez vous déjà un assistant ? »  
\- « Un assistant ? »  
\- « Oui, certains professeurs choisissent un élève ayant de bons résultats dans leur matière pour les seconder. Leur assistant prend les devoirs à rendre, distribue les polycopiés, aide à préparer les cours ou les TP si besoin… Ce n’est pas une obligation mais cela donne l’occasion à un élève particulièrement appliqué de se distinguer. »

L’irlandaise avait du mal à cacher son amusement face au manque de subtilité d’Emily, mais elle la trouvait charmante et après tout ce serait probablement une bonne idée d’avoir un peu d’aide surtout dans un premier temps. 

\- « Et vous n’auriez pas par hasard une idée des élèves ayant les meilleures notes sur les troisième et quatrième années ? »  
\- « Oh il y a quelques bons candidats bien sûr. » Dit Emily. « Mais Helena est la seule à avoir de meilleures notes que moi et c’est une emmerdeuse. »

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour lui remettre ses résultats d’examens et ce qui devait être une copie de son mémoire. Ses notes étaient excellentes et le titre de son mémoire fit sourire Maebh.

\- « Je suis certaine qu’elle en aurait autant à dire à votre sujet mais Si vous me permettez de garder ceci je réfléchirai à vous prendre comme assistante après m’être familiarisé avec votre travail. »  
\- « Merci beaucoup ! Oh et voici votre bureau ! »

Elles étaient arrivées devant une porte en bois sombre avec une poignée ronde. Maebh prit la clef remise par l’Université et la fit tourner dans la serrure, à l’intérieur de la pièce se trouvaient un bureau de bois recouvert d’une plaque de verre, des étagères sur presque tous les murs et…. Des cartons… beaucoup de cartons. Elle entra en soupirant en voyant la tâche qui l’attendait, mais Emily posa son sac sur une des chaises contre le mur.

\- « Et je parie qu’ils n’ont même pas mis les cartons dans l’ordre ! Je n’ai pas cours avant 16h si vous voulez, ça ira plus vite à deux ! »

Il y avait des situations et des gens contre lesquelles il était inutile de lutter, Maebh ne le savait que trop bien. Même si elle n’était pas la meilleure élève de sa promotion, Emily Foster était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait pour s’adapter. Archétype-ment américaine, elle semblait motivée, fonceuse, sociable… Lire son mémoire serait probablement instructif quant aux autres aspects de sa personnalité mais si la blonde avait d’ores et déjà gagné sa place d’assistante. 

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent leurs manches et entamèrent leur bataille contre l’invasion de cartons qui encombraient leur futur espace de travail.


	2. Professeur Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier cours de Maebh

Premier véritable jour de cours, cette fois plus moyen d’y échapper. Bien que son ventre se nouait à l’idée de se trouver sur l’estrade d’un amphithéâtre pouvant contenir jusqu’à cinq cents élèves de tous les âges, Maebh était confiante dans le contenu de ses cours. Emily avait été d’une grande aide également, son dynamisme et son cercle social quasi infini lui avait permis de faire la connaissance des élèves moteurs de son cours, d’avoir une idée des noms des élèves les plus en difficulté sur les quatre années qu’elle avait en charge. 

Elle s’était installée dans l’amphithéâtre 201 une heure à l’avance pour tester le rétroprojecteur, les enceintes et la compatibilité de ses fichiers de cours avec les logiciels disponibles sur l’ordinateur de la salle. Tout semblait fonctionner parfaitement bien. Emily était passée un peu plus tôt pour l’aider à se rendre compte à quel volume elle devait parler pour être entendue du fond de la salle sans trop forcer sur sa voix. La jeune femme était repartie en lui souhaitant bonne chance avec l’énergie débordante qu’elle irradiait à tout instant. 

Le cours du jour durait deux heures et n’était pas trop compliqué. Il s’agissait de faire une introduction à la sociologie pour des premières années, mais la nervosité ne la quittait pas. Outre le fait de parler fort et en public, l’Amphithéâtre allait rapidement se remplir et la température allait grimper à un degré probablement inconfortable pour son accoutrement du jour qui consistait en un pantalon de toile surmonté d’un pull en cachemire dont le col roulé remontait presque jusque sous son menton et dont les manches étaient si longues qu’elles plissaient sur ses poignets. Respirant profondément, elle se fustigea mentalement, la manière dont elle était habillée n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, la « chaleur » serait probablement plus dû à l’anxiété qu’à n’importe quoi d’autre de toute façon. 

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un auburn très artificiel lui tombant sur les épaules ouvrit la porte de l’Amphithéâtre dix minutes avant la sonnerie, Maebh releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avec douceur. 

\- « Vous êtes le professeur Gallagher ? »  
\- « C’est bien moi, si vous êtes en première année et que votre emploi du temps indique ‘’Introduction à la sociologie’’ vous avez trouvé votre salle. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit davantage la porte et fit signe à quelques autres élèves de le suivre dans la salle. Ils descendirent pour la saluer, ce qui était appréciable malgré le fait qu’elle savait que retenir les prénoms des élèves sur quatre différentes années serait certainement très compliqué. Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn se nommait ‘’Dick Harrisson’’, peut-être pouvait-elle au moins retenir celui là pour aujourd’hui. Les dix minutes avant la sonnerie stridente du bâtiment virent arriver une vingtaine d’autres têtes qui se répartirent à leur guise sur les gradins. Lorsque l’heure de cours commença elle avait compté environ cent vingt élèves. L’amphithéâtre ne paraissait pas si plein et donc un peu moins intimidant. S’asseyant sur le bureau elle attendit que le silence s’installe, prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire à la salle. 

\- « Bonjour, je me présente je suis Maebh Gallagher et je serai votre professeur d’Introduction à la Sociologie pour le semestre, en fonction de vos choix d’orientation dans votre cursus à partir du semestre prochain je serai soit votre professeur de Socio Générale ou bien de Sociologie des Religions. » Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes le temps de poser sa voix. « Pour ceux qui ne s’en sont pas rendu compte avec cette simple phrase, je suis Irlandaise, je vous promets de faire des efforts sur mon accent autant que possible mais il est tout à fait possible que je relâche mon attention et que je rechute. » Il y eut un petit rire parmi les élèves. « N’hésitez pas à lever la main et à me signaler poliment quand je me mets à parler le leprechaun. Vous avez des questions ? Je vous demanderai de me dire votre nom lorsque vous prenez la parole pendant quelques semaines, je tenterai de retenir vos noms autant que possible.»

Une main se leva au premier rang, une brune avec un t-shirt «sleeves are bullshit » sur son débardeur. Maebh lui adressa un signe de tête pour l’encourager à parler.

\- « Beau Lionett. Pourquoi vous avez quitté l’irlande ? » demanda-t-elle d’un ton un peu abrupte.  
\- « J’ai écrit un ouvrage qui a rencontré un succès…. Mitigé au près de certaines populations, j’ai émigré pour assurer ma sécurité. »

Un murmure s’éleva dans la salle et à la vue des réactions, Maebh se rendit compte qu’être évasive risquait de donner des idées erronées, elle laissa les élèves se calmer et fit un geste pour réclamer le silence. 

\- « Je suis issue d’une communauté traditionnellement nomade en Irlande, cette communauté, comme beaucoup de ses sœurs dans d’autres pays, se trouve dans l’incapacité de s’intégrer à la société sédentaire. Beaucoup d’entre elles n’ont pas accès à l’éducation, la vaste majorité se marient très jeune et fondent des familles très larges où les besoins spécifiques comme les handicapes sont très difficiles à gérer. Vous pouvez imaginer vous même que leur situation par rapport à l’emploi est souvent instable, leurs revenus limités. A ces difficultés se rajoute le rejet dont il font sujet de la part des communautés sédentaires. Lorsque j’ai quitté ma communauté pour étudier la Sociologie et la Théologie, j’ai voulu militer pour essayer d’éveiller les consciences sur les conditions dont les gens de ma communauté souffraient. Cela n’a pas été reçu de cette façon par certaines personnes. Si vous voulez en savoir davantage et vous faire votre opinion je vous recommande de lire ‘’on the move’’. Ce n’est pas un livre au programme, il n’est dont pas obligatoire. »

Une main se leva, un jeune homme avec des cheveux soigneusement coiffés vers l’arrière. Maebh lui donna la parole d’un hochement de tête.

\- « Ted Hafmann. J’ai lu votre livre avant le début du semestre, vous parlez notamment de la condition de la communauté LGBT+ et de la violence qu’ils subissent dans les communauté nomades. Est ce que c’est un thème que vous allez aborder dans votre programme ? »  
\- « La communauté LGBT+ ne fera pas l’objet d’un chapitre en particulier mais vous êtes libres de poser des questions et de parler des enjeux qui la concerne pendant ce cours à partir du moment où aucun jugement n’est avancé dans vos propos. »

Une autre main dans le fond de l’amphithéâtre, une jeune femme avec une intense tignasse rousse et bouclée maintenue en queue de cheval semblait se tenir le plus au bord de sa chaise qu’il était possible physiquement.

\- « Eleanor Grant. Cela veut dire qu’on ne pourra pas donner notre avis en cours ? »  
\- « Cela veut dire que vous pouvez donner votre avis sur ce que nous étudions, mais que les jugements de valeurs que vous pourrez porter sur les situations étudiées ne seront pas les bienvenues. Est ce que quelqu’un ici peut m’expliquer ce qu’est le sujet que nous allons aborder ici tous ensemble ? »

Un petit silence s’étendit, Harrison leva la main, incertain. 

\- « Dick Harrison… La Sociologie ?»  
\- « Est- ce que vous pouvez me proposer une définition de la Sociologie ? » Voyant qu’il hésitait, Maebh s’assit sur le bureau, face aux élèves, dans une attitude aussi détendue qu’elle le pouvait. « N’ayez pas peur, si la réponse ne convient pas ce sera un début sur lequel rebondir. »  
\- « C’est … l’étude des groupes sociaux ? »  
\- « C’est un début de réponse, Harrison, Est ce que quelqu’un peut préciser ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la télécommande du rétroprojecteur. « Oui, au fond, avec le pull bleu ? »  
\- « Jennifer Garcia. La Sociologie c’est l’étude des groupes sociaux et des interactions entre de ces groupes entre eux. »  
\- « C’est très bien. » dit Maebh avec un sourire. 

Elle alluma le retro-projecteur qui orna le mur de la page d’introduction à son cours.

\- « La Sociologie c’est en effet l’étude des groupes et des interactions de groupes, des sociétés et des interactions sociales. Cela commence par les petits groupes à un niveau strictement personnels, comme vos relations avec vos amis et les relations que vos amis et vous entretenez avec …. disons l’équipe de football de l’Université par exemple, jusqu’à l’étude des interactions intercontinentales. A votre avis quel le le travail d’un sociologue ?… Grant ? C’est ça ? »

\- « Oui, Eleanor Grant. » dit la rousse avec un sourire satisfait « Le travail d’un sociologue c’est d’étudier la société pour la comprendre. »  
\- « Tout à fait. Quelqu’un a-t-il une idée de ce qui peut rendre cette tache particulièrement difficile ? »

Les mains se levèrent facilement. Quelques élèves étaient particulièrement à l’aise pour s’exprimer devant leurs pairs, Maebh fut satisfaite de voir qu’une simple demande avait fait taire les ricanements qui répondaient aux réponses un peu hasardeuses. Au bout des deux heures, elle avait entendu la voix d’une petit trentaine d’élève, ce qui représentait un quart de l’amphithéâtre. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de constater qu’impliquer les élèves dans la discussion semblait les motiver. La dernière diapo prévue était encore au tableau lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Le cours avait parfaitement avancée et Maebh, bien plus détendue qu’elle ne l’avait été ces six dernières semaines frappa doucement dans ses mains et descendit du bureau avec un sourire. 

\- « Je vous remercie, je compte sur vous pour la semaine prochaine, n’oubliez pas de prendre connaissance des livres à lire pour le semestre sur le bureau avant de quitter la salle, ils vous seront essentiels pour vos partiels. La liste est disponible sur le cahier de texte en ligne de la fac. »

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et descendirent vers le bureau et quittèrent doucement la salle en discutant entre eux. Eleanor Grant s’arrêta près d’elle, Maebh se tourna vers elle en attendant qu’elle parle.

\- « Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà une assistante pour les cours, puisque vous venez d’arriver et tout ça. »  
\- « C’est très gentil à toi de t’en inquiéter mais la position est déjà prise. »  
\- « Oh ? Puis-je vous demander de qui il s’agit ? »  
\- « Emily Foster. Elle est en troisième année. Vous aurez l’occasion de la rencontrer la semaine prochaine. »  
\- « D’accord, bonne journée Miss Gallagher. »  
\- « Bonne journée, Grant. »

Une fois l’amphithéâtre vide, Maebh sortit son portable de sa poche tout en rangeant son matériel. Elle allait raconter son cours à Margareth avant de retrouver ses collègues pour déjeuner. Finalement Emily avait raison, tout c’était bien passé.


End file.
